


“Thanks very much to Gareth Scourfield, my stylist”

by phoenix_rose (mordwen)



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, British GQ Awards, Coming Untouched, Formalwear, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Velvet (fabric)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordwen/pseuds/phoenix_rose
Summary: First Richard wins for Hugo Boss Most Stylish Man and then Taron wins for Best Actor. After the speeches and the photo ops and the requisite socialising and small talk, they really just want to fuck each other senseless.





	“Thanks very much to Gareth Scourfield, my stylist”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavensfallingaroundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensfallingaroundus/gifts).

> Yeah, so, the British GQ Awards turned into a very porny conversation with heavensfallingaroundus and I’m not even slightly sorry about this one-shot that resulted from it. I’m only sorry to C that I couldn’t include Andrew Scott. 
> 
> Not part of the Bromance world...
> 
> Written in a rush, very grateful for the quick beta from C; all remaining errors as always are mine. And I too would like to thank Gareth Scourfield. 🔥

“I’m sleeping with the most stylish man in the world...”

“I’ve got it better. My man’s the best actor in the world...”

“Fuck yes. Yours.”

“And I’m yours, T. If you don’t fucking kiss me right now, I swear...”

Taron claims his lips, fierce. “Mine, Dickie. Fuck.” 

Richard wrestles Taron’s jacket off, pushes him hard up against the wall of their suite. He crushes their lips together again, opens his mouth to lick into Taron’s but Taron is there first, tongue immediately against his, pushing back and chasing around his. He thrusts back into Taron’s mouth, shifts angles and deepens the kiss even further. Taron groans and tangles a hand in Richard’s curls, tugs just enough to pull and Richard moans right back.

“Bed, now,” insists Richard, but Taron has other ideas, pushes Richard down towards where his hard cock is tenting his Burberry pants.

“Want your sinful mouth on me, stylish man, don’t wanna wait…”

“Uhhhh, yeah, yeah, T…” and Richard is fumbling at Taron’s flies, pulling him out, and his mouth literally waters at the sight of him. They’re both so high on adrenaline from the night and so pleasantly warm from the alcohol. Richard feels like he’s buzzing out of his skin as he takes Taron’s cock in one hand and licks across the head, swirls his tongue over his slit. Anticipation pools in his belly. He opens his jaw wide and slides all the way down, enjoys Taron’s hitched breath and then, “Yeah, fuck, all the way…” There’s a beat while Taron just enjoys the slow pace Richard is setting, hand in his curls, gently directing it. Then he stutters forward slightly, apologises as Richard chokes a little.

“I just had the filthiest thought, Dickie,” says Taron. “I’m imagining marking that fucking gorgeous cobalt velvet up with my cum. I don’t think Gareth would ever forgive me.” Richard can only moan around his mouthful.

“Don’t worry, love, I won’t do it. Wanna come inside you tonight, but jeez it’s a pretty thought.”

Richard nods, frantic, so aroused, bobs his head up and down on Taron, taking him in deep. He can feel that moment when Taron hardens even more, almost imperceptible and just as Taron’s opening his mouth to say, “Close…” Richard’s already pulling off, wiping his mouth, standing up to grasp him by the forearms.

“God, you know me _ so _ well, love. I fucking love how in sync we are.” He kisses Richard fiercely again, bites his lower lip, draws it out as he moves away. “I fucking love _ you.” _

Richard is on Taron in no time, sucking a bite into his neck and Taron grips the back of his broad shoulders, hands in velvet, pushing up into him.

Richard manhandles Taron towards the bed, rough, demanding. “Fuck, I love you so much, T. My leading fucking man.”

He pushes Taron to sit on the bed, then steps back. He takes his jacket off, lays it over the back of a chair and then comes back to Taron and loosens his bow tie. He undresses the man slowly, reverently, still a little amazed he gets to _ have _ this, that they’ve ended up here, this incredible connection and arrangement, hot sex whenever they’re together, but tethered, _ in love_, more than he could have hoped for.

Once Taron’s incredible body is revealed in all its thick, muscled glory, Richard undoes his own shirt, kicks off his own shoes, as Taron watches him from the bed, eyes dark and possessive as he strokes himself. And then Richard climbs onto Taron’s lap, straddles him, curls down to kiss him again, finally finding some calm but still grinding his hips against Taron’s thighs, slow circles of want. 

“How do you want me, lover?” Richard pants. 

Taron tightens his grip on Richard’s hips, fingertips digging into firm buttocks. “Like this is good…”

Richard raises himself up a bit, kisses Taron’s shoulder and murmurs his approval into the dip in the man’s clavicle. Taron holds onto Richard tight with one arm and reaches across to the bedside table with the other to grab the lube, flips the cap and coats two fingers.

He brings that hand back under and behind Richard, and starts to finger him, and Richard pushes down, opens up, sighs into it, impatient and needy. He bites Taron’s pec and pulls back with his teeth, and Taron bucks his hips up a little, bares his neck more so Richard can get access, thrusts those fingers deeper, draws them back out, slides them in and scissors them open a little, and Richard is clawing at Taron’s back, fucking himself on Taron’s fingers and then Taron says, “_Jesus,_” and Richard says, “Get _ in _ me,” and Taron pulls his fingers out, grabs a condom and rolls it onto himself, positions his cock at Richard’s entrance and Richard bears down and it’s a lot, Taron’s not small, but it feels _ so _ good.

He just goes straight back into the rhythm he’d already established, fucking himself on Taron’s stiff prick, riding him, shameless, head thrown back, and then Taron says, “Look at me,” and Richard does, he falls into Taron’s eyes, rising and falling, Taron’s hands on his hips lifting him, and Taron thrusting up hard, Richard’s hands on Taron’s shoulders pushing himself up and letting himself fall, but he can’t get close enough, it feels amazing but he wants them to merge into one person, he’s riding a wave of sensation that won’t crest and then Taron says, “Hang on to me,” and Richard wraps his arms around him and Taron flips them smoothly, both over and a half-turn so that Richard’s now on his back across the length of the bed, and he puts his legs up high, calves next to Taron’s ears, opens his hips, lets Taron _ in_, and the next thrust is so much _ deeper _ and it hits that spot inside him and he cries out, “Yes, _ Taron_, oh my god,” and Taron is saying, “That’s it, my gorgeous, pretty, _ stylish _ man, give it up to me, I _ love _ how well you fucking take my cock,” and he’s fucking into him hard now, and Richard’s fucking back, both of them just going for it, pouring all of the evening into each other, the speeches and the cameras and the flashbulbs and the tension and the congratulations and smugness balanced with that unspoken fear that, at any moment, it could be ripped away from them, all of that they fuck into each other, rough and deep and wanton, and then Richard cries out, “_Taron_,” and comes untouched between them, clenching around Taron’s hard, thick length and that tips Taron over the edge and his hips stutter into Richard, losing rhythm and then he thrusts one last time and sobs out, “_Richard_, fuuuuuuck…” and pulses deep into him, collapses on him, both of them limned in musky sweat and cologne, breathing heavily in each other’s ears, and then Richard says, in that fucking brogue, “I’d like to thank British GQ…” and Taron fucking cracks up and they laugh and laugh, helplessly shaking in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely and so appreciated. Come say hi on tumblr — I’m mordwen over there.


End file.
